


Out of the Woods

by Quid_Pro_Cure



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Established Sapnap/Karl Jacobs, Fluff, I just need more karlnapity in my life ok, If they just talked-, Karl Jacobs-centric, Karlnapity, Lack of Communication, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Polyamory, Quackity - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, karlnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quid_Pro_Cure/pseuds/Quid_Pro_Cure
Summary: Karl has his life entirely, perfectly, planned out. Going into his senior year of college, he already has the perfect job, the perfect apartment, and most importantly, the perfect man to live out the rest of his days with.It’s perfect.But now, a new transfer student changes everything, shoving Karl into the woods and possibly ruining his “perfect” life plan.-Low-Key Song Fic, title from Taylor’s Swift’s Out of the Woods, themes and such borrowed from said song as well.NOTE: This story is an AU with the smp CHARACTERS, not the actual CCs, hence why the character designs are their MC skins. I do NOT ship real people, only characters, thank you. If any content creator expresses discomfort about shipping at any point in the future, this fic WILL BE DELETED. Respect the CCs y'all <3
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 70
Kudos: 224





	1. Screaming Color

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, look , I'm not gonna lie, this is entirely self-indulgent. But look, KarlNapIty makes me so happy, and I don't see enough decent fic that's KarlNapIty centric. 
> 
> So I'm gonna do it. 
> 
> :)
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy, expect updates around every week? Once a week give or take, but I'm finishing this thing if it gets enough interest.
> 
> -
> 
> BETA'd once

It’s warm in the late summer heat, golden rays filtering through leaves to shine on Karl’s face as he lays on a blanket beneath a giant oak . He raises a hand to shield himself as the leaves sway in the gentle breeze, before a larger hand replaces his, gently blocking the sun.

He turns his head to meet the warm gaze of his boyfriend, who’s glanced away from scrutinizing a comp-sci textbook in favor of focusing on Karl. His shaggy black hair is tied back in a loose ponytail, but strands still fall in front of his face, and Karl takes the time to reach his hand up to brush them behind his ear, tucking them into the white headband he still so stubbornly wears.

“Comp-Sci not interesting enough for you?” He teases the younger, and Sapnap scoffs.

“I’d just rather be focusing on, let’s see, _literally_ anything else.” He pauses and smirks down at Karl. “But I’ll settle for you.” Karl gapes in mock hurt, dramatically raising a hand to his forehead as Sapnap pulls his hand away to rest back on his palms. 

“I am hurt. Wounded, even.” He whines as Sapnap rolls his eyes.

“Oh, come on.” 

“No, no, I get it, you just don’t love me anymore, that’s fine, I’ll just… move on… maybe-” Karl pauses, gaze shifting subtly back to study Sapnap’s bemused expression. Karl smirks. “Maybe Niki would be interested in giving me another chance…” At this, Sapnap snorts and lightly whacks the brunette's shoulder.

“As if, you’re stuck with me. Now, give me something to really focus on, if I stare at any more lines of code today, I’m actually going to lose my mind.” Sapnap says, shoving his textbook into his backpack, standing up and stretching.

Karl takes this moment to admire his boyfriend in the afternoon light, all tan skinned and broad-boned, perfectly huggable and perfectly his. In the three years they’ve been dating, Karl hardly thought it could get better than it already was, but Sapnap, ever the pleasant surprise, had proved him wrong near immediately with thoughtful gifts and pleasant dates at every turn.

The man practically spoiled Karl rotten, and he wasn’t complaining. His college memories, once dreaded, now consisted of late nights kisses and early morning cuddles, and the presence of a picture-perfect boyfriend. He’d been lucky to find Sapnap in the extra Intro to Coding class he had taken, and from that moment on, Karl could see his life planned out ahead of him, and in every corner, Sapnap, supporting him and loving him.

Karl is certain he would have never made it through college without his constant support, and if he’s being even more honest, Sapnap is the single thing that’s kept him going. Through his darkest moments, Sapnap had always been there for him, pulling him out of the depths of all-night study sessions and mountains of work. 

He’d listened patiently while Karl vented about unfair due dates and too short time limits, brought him coffee and kisses when the moon was at its peak and Karl was still wide awake, and held him close when the homesickness was just too much. 

In turn, Karl provided support through times when Sapnap’s code refused to work no matter what commands he changed, stayed close through the times when Sapnap didn’t want to be alone, and funded copious amounts of red bulls to keep Sapnap up and at-em for a late night study sesh.

Together they worked.

And college, even with all its curve balls and impurities seemed no match for the pair of them. Karl felt invincible. 

He catches Sapnap’s gaze from above, where the younger has extended his hand to help Karl up, gladly taking it and accepting the soft kiss that follows.

“So, a distraction, huh?” Karl repeats. “Yeah, I think we can make that happen. How do you feel about cuddling up in our bedroom while _Adventure Time_ is on?” He suggests with a smile, packing up his own backpack, and clearing off the blanket.

Sapnap grins back at him, grabbing Karl’s free hand to hold within his own.

“Sounds like a plan, baby.” And Karl wonders how he got so lucky.

-

The rest of their day is spent in blissful peace as they mourn the loss of summer break, lamenting about having to survive college for another year, and anticipating graduation. 

They’re in the middle of season 8 of _Adventure Time_ when Karl’s phone dings with a message.

Karl is tempted to ignore it given the fact that Sapnap is incredibly warm and his phone was tossed haphazardly on his bedside table, just out of reach, but it becomes apparent that that won’t be an option as several more notifications follow in after. Sapnap raises an eyebrow curiously at the commotion, reaching out to pause the TV and toss Karl’s phone at him. 

“You gonna check that? Seems important.” He says, and Karl sighs. 

“I guess. Didn’t realize my ringer was on, sorry.” Sapnap shrugs as Karl pulls himself into a better sitting position, still resting against his boyfriend’s side. 

His notifications consisted of his storyboarding classes groupchat blowing up, and evidently, Karl’s lack of response to the group chat had elicited his classmates to individually message him frantically as well.

Karl’s overwhelmed at the flow of messages, Sapnap curiously bringing his head to rest on Karl’s shoulder, before a particular message catches his eyes.

Immediately he bolts upright, and Sapnap lets out a small noise of surprise as his boyfriend jolts beneath him.

“Holy crap.” He says, immediately opening his email. There in his inbox is an e-mail that could decide his whole future. “ _Holy crap._ ”

Sapnap groans and rubs his chin where his head had been bumped off Karl’s shoulder.

“What?” He asks, and Karl turns to him with wide eyes, clutching his phone with shaking hands.

“This…” Karl begins, anticipation making his heart hammer against his chest. “May or may not be my acceptance or rejection to the storyboarding academy at Cartoon Network” At this, Sapnap’s eyes widen as well, his own body going rigid.

“Holy shit.” He replies. “Well are you going to open it or just stare?” Sapnap says wildly, and Karl nods.

“Well obviously, but.. Sap, I’m super nervous.” Karl replies. “This… this could be my future I mean.. if I get accepted to the academy… it’s essentially a pipeline to working there.” Sapnap nods enthusiastically. “The fact that I’m even getting an email means I’m a finalist… but they only accept 3-5 artists per opening. My chances are really slim.” He wiggles nervously, playing with his hoodie strings as he stares in anticipation at the unopened email.

A hand reaches out to grasp his shoulder, while the other gently cradles his cheek, turning his gaze to meet Sapnap’s.

“Hey.” He says softly, eyes warm. “You’re definitely gonna get in. You’re super passionate about storyboarding, and you _love_ Cartoon Network even more. They’d be dumb to not accept you.” Sapnap assures, thumb trailing peaceful circles on Karl’s cheek. Karl nods, taking a deep breath in and returning to look at his phone, shakily pressing the email to open it.

The room is silent as he scans through the lines, nothing but Sapnap’s soft breathing and the small aerator in the corner seeming to make a noise. 

The air is still as Karl inhales sharply before turning to Sapnap with tears in his eyes, a hoodie-covered hand covering his mouth.

“Karl…?” Sapnap asks softly before the older is engulfing him in a hug with a joyful whoop

“I got in!” He exclaims into Sapnap’s neck happily, the other taking a mere moment to react before engulfing Karl in a bone-crushing hug, smacking ecstatic kisses into Karl’s hair.

“LET’S GO!” Sapnap exclaims as Karl giggles, phone all but forgotten as his boyfriend smothers him.

“Sap-” He says between laughs, the younger’s facial hair tickles his cheek. “Sap I actually I-” Karl takes a moment to breathe, waiting for a pause in Sapnap’s celebration to catch his gaze. “I actually did it.” Sapnap gazes back at him, hand cupping his cheek lovingly.

“I knew you would, Karl.” And while Sapnap’s moments of sincerity are always few and far between, Karl thinks that makes them all the more special. 

-

While Sapnap’s first class had started yesterday, Karl’s first official class begins today, on the other side of the quad in the arts building. While his story-boarding class is one of his favorites, it becomes a waiting game, agonizing as time drags on and anticipation towards his creative writing class grows.

Besides being reunited with Sapnap, the creative writing class he’s in consists of his closest group of friends, first brought together by ‘Project L’Manberg’ a group project started at the beginning of his sophomore year. Brought together by self-represented characters and thrilling plot-points, their project ended up being the highlight of Karl’s year, and he’s glad the memories of the assignment still keep them together today.

By the time his first class is over, Karl can hardly wait to reach the other side of the campus, excitement rampant in his blood. He’s been dying to share the news since he received it last night, and while he normally takes his time on the way to Creative Writing, today, he’s practically jogging.

By the time he reaches the classroom, his heart is racing, mind trilling excitedly as the door swings open and his classmates look at him surprised. Only Wilbur, ever in the know about his friends knows exactly what the brunette is buzzing about.

“So?” He asks expectantly, the silence of the room near overwhelming. “Did you get an email?”

Karl grins, setting his bag down before turning around and facing the group.

“Guys,” He begins, spreading his hands, tone joyful. “You are now looking at a brand new member of the Cartoon Network Studios Academy.” 

The room erupts into cheers, some admittedly confused but understanding the general idea, and Karl receives several pats on the back from his classmates.

“Well, congratulations, man, that’s amazing to hear.” Wilbur says with a smile and Karl grins.

“God, I was so nervous opening that email, Will.” Karl replies and it’s Techno who nods sleepily from behind Will.

“I’ll bet. Phil’s been just as nervous as you are, if not more.” He says, adjusting his long pink hair. 

As if summoned, Phil appears and engulfs Karl in a tight hug.

“Aww, Mate, I’m so proud of you.” He says with all the fondness of someone who’s been anticipating this as much as him.

“Thanks Phil, it means a lot.” 

“Hey, easy on my boyfriend.” Sapnap’s soft drawl comes from the entrance to the classroom as the younger makes his way over to Karl with an easy smile. “Afternoon, baby.” He says with a smile and gentle peck to Karl’s cheek.

“Gross.” Techno comments loosely, and Wilbur snickers. 

“Don’t hate me cause you ain’t me.” Sapnap replies, tone snarky, loose arm coming to wrap around Karl’s waist.

“I’m fairly certain that is _not_ not my problem.” Techno replies, tone even more monotonous than usual. Karl giggles as the man finally gives up, retiring to a corner of the room to no doubt begin to boot up his ancient laptop for class. Wilbur follows suit, likely to poke fun at him for just that, and Phil for damage control.

It leaves Karl in Sapnap’s warm embrace, and he twists around to face Sapnap, pulling them off to the wall so as not to disrupt the rest of the class.

“Hey Sap, how’s your day been?” He asks, and Sapnap grins.

“Better now that I’m here with you.” He says, and Karl flushes at the cheesy line. “Though…” Spanap begins, finally pulling away from their embrace. “It would be even better if Dream and George could get their asses to class on time.” And indeed as Karl looks around, he notices a severe lack of green hoodies and corny glasses. 

He giggles.

“Oh yeah? Am I not enough?” He teases and Sap scoffs.

“You’re more than enough, but I need to drill them about some stuff for our Software Construction class. I swear, one of them always knows what to do, and I’ve been stuck for hours.” He groans. Karl laughs.

“Well I think you’re in luck, there’s one half of who you’re looking for.” Sapnap turns near immediately, rushing towards his best friend Dream while Karl trails loosely behind.

“Dream! Thank God! Where’s George?” He asks, and Dream laughs. 

“Sleeping. Where else?” Sapnap groans and Dream turns his attention to Karl.

“Heard from the Group Chat you got accepted to that program you applied for. Congrats, well deserved.” He compliments and Karl smiles.

“Thanks! Word travels fast, huh?” He says, checking his own phone for the barrage of texts spawned from the largest GC he’s in. He’ll check them all later, but for now, he sends out a general ‘Thank u’ text to those congratulating him before turning his attention to Dream and Sapnap.

The shorter of the two is staring at Dream with such a dumbfounded expression, it’s almost comical as the blonde pointedly ignores him in favor of maintaining an easy conversation with Karl.

It’s then, just as their professor takes her place at the front of the classroom that a final student enters, someone Karl doesn’t recognize.

He’s short, with black hair tucked beneath a navy blue beanie, and matching blue jacket hanging loosely on his frame. ‘Gorgeous’ is Karl’s immediate thought, quickly replaced by guilt as his gaze shifts to Sapnap, who is watching the new student enter with an expression of surprise. 

“Well, hello, you’re new.” Wilbur’s voice calls from the front of the room, and the new student looks up from his phone.

The rest of the group is now curiously looking at the newcomer, and Karl wonders if he’s gone to the wrong class.

While in new classes there are expected to be new students, the creative writing program at their school is rather small, thus meaning the core group of students who entered the program would be stuck with one another for the entirety of it.

Hence why this is a surprise.

“Is it not usual for a class to have a new student…?” He asks, and his voice is warm and edged with the softest hint of sarcasm.

“Well, sure, but not this class. I mean, who takes creative writing anymore?” Wilbur says with a cocky grin. The new-comer grins, and Karl admires the way his lips quirk in the warm light of the classroom.

A small noise of mock complaint at Wilbur’s statement comes from their professor, who encourages them to sit down with a friendly smile.

“Well, hey everybody, I’m Alexis, but you can call me Quackity.” 

Karl wonders what it means when his stomach flutters at the friendly introduction.


	2. Hit the Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets to know Quackity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much for the amazing support on chapter one, here's chapter 2, as promised, one week later.   
> This will continue to be the update schedule, and the next chapter will be posted anytime on Sunday, though usually leaning towards the morning. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> -  
> BETA'D ONCE

They all take their seats as class officially begins, Sapnap with Dream on one side and Karl on the other. There’s an almost unspoken seating chart, as it tends to happen when the students in your class are so unchanging, and the kid- Quackity, Karl reminds himself, seems to hesitate for a moment before choosing a seat in the row in front of Karl.

Karl’s mind isn’t focused on their teacher as she starts class, nor on Sapnap, who’s hand always finds its way to rest on Karl’s leg, but instead on Quackity, whose head bobs in understanding and acknowledgement as the teacher talks. 

It’s a strange quirk- a cute one, and Karl reigns himself in when the class starts shifting for an activity as he remains focused on Quackity.

“-cobs. Karl?” Sapnap calls, a hand waving in front of his face. Karl snaps back to reality, flushing, and feeling a flood of guilt at being focused on someone other than his boyfriend so thoroughly. He wonders how Quackity seems to command his attention. “Come on, we’re doing ice breakers.” Karl smiles.

“Ice breakers? Again? We do these every year, I think I know everything about everyone at this point.” He teases, mind back to being focused. Sapnap pulls him up from his seat.

“Yeah, well, for once we have a new student.” He says, turning his gaze to focus on Quackity who is standing around the classroom. At this acknowledgement, he grins.

“Ok then, can I join your group? Seems like one of you’s bored of the same old facts, and I can definitely provide some entertainment.” His tone is playful, and Sapnap smiles back.

“Absolutely man. Come on Dream, we need a fourth.” Sapnap says, tugging dream over. The blonde laughs as they gather in a small circle. “Ok, so we’re doing 3Ps, everyone know how to play?”

Karl knows it’s aimed at Quackity, since everyone else certainly does. It’s their professors favorite game to start out a new year, something not so basic that it gets boring, and open enough to allow new facts.

“Can’t say I do.” Quackity replies

“No worries, basically, you’re gonna introduce yourself with your name, one personal fact, one professional fact, and one peculiar fact.” Sapnap explains.

“And the peculiar fact can be anything!” Karl interjects and Sapnap nods enthusiastically.  
“Yeah. Wasn’t it Wilbur last year who used this fact to say he found the brown m&m attractive or something?” Quackity laughs at this, and it sounds like a ray of sunshine. Karl wonders if it’s possible for a laugh to cure any illness, because he knows Quackity’s would.

“Aw man, I understand that, but I’m more of a green m&m person myself.” The shorter replies, and Sapnap cups his hands around his mouth, going to shout across the room to Wilbur.

“Yo, Will, you’ve got another m&m lover! But he’s team green!” He calls out, and Wilbur, deeply engaged in some sort of discourse with Techno immediately looks up.

“Oh, you’d love my friend Schlatt then, he’s a green m&m guy too. But the brown m&m is sexier, no, I won’t take constructive criticism.” The brunette shouts back, and their entire group dissolves into giggles.

“Ok, ok, guys back to the task.” Dream finally says after a wheeze of laughter, successfully reigning them back in. “I can go first.” 

Karl nods as he recomposes himself and Dream begins to talk.

“Hello! My name is Dream. One personal fact is that I’m from Florida, one professional fact is I major in comp-sci and minor in English, and my peculiar fact is I have a cat named Patches.” He says, and Sapnap groans.

“Boooring, come one dude, that was so dry.” He replies and Dream scoffs.

“What, you think you can make yours more interesting? Besides, you’ve known me like, forever, of course it’s boring to _you_.” Dream counters with a roll of his eyes. Sapnap grins.

“Of course I can make mine more interesting. Watch.” He takes control of the group, pausing and clearing his throat before beginning. “Hi there! I’m Sapnap, and one personal fact is that I love Pandas, my professional fact is that I, too, am a Comp-Sci major, but my minor is in being sexy.” Sapnap says with a wink and grin, Karl giggles and Dream rolls his eyes.

“Oh come on.”

“And finally, my peculiar fact is that I once drank an entire bottle of hot sauce just because.” He finishes with a grin. Quackity nods his head in acknowledgement and Dream just scoffs.

“That was just as bland as mine you idiot.” He chastises and Sapnap shakes his head.

“Hell no it wasn’t, mine was much cooler, wasn’t it Quackity?” He asks, turning to seek the validation of the newcomer.

“I’ll be honest… it was better than- what’s his face- Dream over there, but I’m gonna show you up with my intro.” He adjusts his beanie and pauses turning to face Karl. “After you go of course, I wanna be the finale.” Karl laughs at this, and nods.

“Ok, well, hey guys, I’m Karl Jacobs. One personal fact is that I love Cartoon Network, one professional fact is that I recently got accepted into the Cartoon Network Studio’s Academy for storyboarding, and my peculiar fact..” Karl pauses to contemplate. “Oh! I know! I have a very large collection of Survivor merch because I love the show so much.” He finishes, and Quackity looks impressed.

“Well, I think he takes the cake for the most interesting peculiar fact.” The shorter says with a nod. “Ok boys, it’s my turn, let’s go.” He takes a moment to clear his throat. “Hi! My name is Alex Quackity, but you guys can call me Quackity, it’s what everyone does. My personal fact is that I hail from Mexico and speak fluent Spanish, my professional fact is that I’m a transfer student here to study Law and minor in Video Production, and my peculiar fact is I once got banned from discord for being too awesome. They just couldn’t handle my power.” Quackity says dramatically. 

Karl chuckles. 

“Well, welcome then. That’s super cool, I definitely think you’re the most interesting between the four of us.” He says, and Sapnap exclaims loudly in faux hurt.

“Karl!” He says, and Karl turns to him with a hidden giggle. “How could you do this to me? I’ve been betrayed. Can you believe this, Dream?” 

Dream shakes his head bemusedly.

“No, Karl, you were the last person I’d expect.” He says teasingly, playing along with Sapnap. Karl continues to giggle in the background.

“Quackity, help me out!” Sapnap whines, and Quackity, who had been previously just watching the interactions with an amused smile, nods.

“Well I thought your introduction was cool…” He starts, and Sapnap straightens his posture, posing proudly. “But my introduction was so much better, let’s _go_!” He exclaims, holding his hand out for Karl to high-five to which the brunette easily complies.

“Let’s GO, Quackity!” Karl exclaims, and Sapnap falls into Karl’s side with an exaggerated whine.

The rest of their time with this group is spent in idle chatter and further exchange of information and by the time their professor asks the groups to change, Quackity has already been added to the group chat, and Karl, Sapnap, and Dream have all obtained his number.

Karl itches to send a text as soon as he can, the idea of having Quackity’s phone number resting pleasantly in the back of his mind.

-

By the end of the period, Quackity has quickly become a class favorite, boisterous voice heard easily across the space of the classroom, and laughter following in his path.

It brings a strange feeling of euphoria to Karl whenever he hears the man from across the classroom, a feeling he rationalizes as enjoying his company, and nothing more. It’s enough to quell the strangely guilty feeling faintly aching in his gut.

When their teacher finally dismisses them, Karl stands up from his seat stretching as Quackity makes his way back over to them.

Karl smiles in greeting, Sapnap also rising from beside him to acknowledge the transfer student.

“Hey Quackity, how did you enjoy class?” He asks, and Quackity smiles.

“It was fun! I think it will be a good fit, you guys seem cool.” The younger replies.

“Well, you’ve definitely made an impression.” Sapnap comments, his phone pinging with a notification he glances down to check. “Oh yeah, they’ve already added you to the GC, welcome bro.” he adds on with an appreciative whistle and grin at Quackity.

The shorter smiles brightly as he checks his own phone, typing out a quick response before adjusting his beanie and returning his attention to Sapnap and Karl.

“Yeah, well, what’s not to love, baby?” He says, tone cocky, a smirk gracing his face that has Karl’s own face flushing lightly. 

Sapnap grins right back, holding out his hand for the older to high five, to which Quackity easily does as they begin to move towards the door.

Dream, Karl notes, has already left, and when Sapnap notices, he groans dramatically. 

“God, he’s left me again.” He grumbles irritably. “It’s like I don’t even matter when he’s got a class with George.” Karl giggles at this,

“Is George even going to be awake to be there?” He teases, and Sapnap shrugs.

“Who can even say? My bet is he’s still sleeping. Lazy idiot.” Karl laughs as they finally leave the building and enter the quad. “Anyways, I’m out. Quackity,” He says, turning to acknowledge the other “Awesome to meet you, dude, we should definitely hang out sometime.” Karl nods alongside this with his own affirmation.

“Yeah, for sure man. I look forward to it.” 

“And I’ll see you later Karl, love you!” He says planting a quick kiss to Karl’s cheek before dashing across the quad. Karl smiles, cheek warm where Sapnap’s lips had touched him.

“Oh, so you guys are, like, a thing?” Quackity asks, and Karl notices a strange shift in tone. He nods.

“Yeah, goin’ on about 3 years now.” He says back happily. Quackity nods.

“Right, cool, that’s cool. So you guys are like, _really_ together then. You think he’s it for you?” And while Karl knows the question is innocent, a simple way to further conversation before they part, it hangs strangely in the air.

“Yeah. Yes I think he is.” Karl replies, gut oddly twisting. Karl chalks it up to nerves. The idea of spending the rest of his life with Sapnap is exactly what he wants. The domesticity of settling down and possibly even raising a family with Sapnap feels so right. It feels so _perfect_. But as with anything it’s strange to think about the future. Hopes and dreams, at the end of the day, are so fragile, and while Karl considers himself an optimist, the chance that it could all go wrong is still a poignant fear.

For now though, he pushes that thought aside, instead turning to Quackity with a smile. “He really is.”

Quackity nods thoughtfully.

“Good for you.” It hangs in the air as a gentle breeze pushes by, ruffling Karl’s hair. “Hey, I’ve gotta get to my next class but Sapnap’s right, we should definitely hang out sometime.” The shorter smiles, “You seem hella fun.” 

And with that, the boy is off with a quick wave, Karl reciprocating the gesture before watching him disappear out of sight.

Another wind passes through the quad, and Karl shivers despite the late summer heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you enjoy?
> 
> Make sure to leave your comments and kudos, I reply to all of them!  
> Thanks so much for reading, and of course, new update next Sunday.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> -Cure


	3. I Was Looking at You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week into the semester, and Quackity's already become a campus favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Thank you guys once again for the amazing support, holy cow, we went from 100 hits to, like, almost 600 in a week 0.0
> 
> That's insane!!
> 
> So, enjoy the next chapter :)
> 
> As always, next chapter next Sunday  
> -  
> BETA'd Once

It takes exactly 1 week for Quackity to steal his way into half the campus’s heart, Karl notes. He’s easily amiable and friendly, humorous and amusing, things Karl had learned on just the first day.

Their group chat as well has been exploding with texts every day as Quackity posts some strange meme or, at 3AM, pleads for Bad (who had happened to be in 2 of Quackity’s other classes) to bring him some food.

Karl begins to look forward to seeing him again in Creative Writing, and finds himself wishing more often they had other classes together. 

For now, Karl resolves himself to the short time they share in Creative Writing as classmates shuffle in, Wilbur greeting him kindly followed by Phil and Techno. Sapnap enters too, giving a small kiss to Karl’s forehead and grumbling about Dream ditching him for George.

And finally, barely beating the bell as Karl has found to be usual, Quackity, panting dramatically as he adjusts his beanie and flops down in the seat next to Karl.

Karl feels his mouth curve into a smile as the younger greets him, Sapnap reaching an arm from the other side of Karl to fist bump the transfer student.

“Sup Q, how’s your first week of classes treating you?” Sapnap asks, arm resting laxly on the back of Karl’s chair.

“Pretty good, pretty good. I’ve already been invited to,” Quackity pauses to count something out on his fingers, and Karl watches his face skew in careful contemplation. “5? 5 frat parties. Maybe six if you count the Coding Club’s Computer Coalition Celebration.” Sapnap’s eyes widen.

“Shit, dude, you got invited to the Coalition? Damn, it took me 3 weeks of actively showing up to the club, and also being associated with George before they invited me!” The youngest exclaims. “How did you manage that?” Quackity grins.

“The leader of the club, Fundy, happened to be in my Videography class and we were paired up for the first day of class. Naturally, I wooed him with my charming personality, and just like that, bam, invitation central baby!” He responds, and Karl laughs.

“Aw man, you’re lucky you started out on Fundy’s good side, I had to earn it.” Sapnap says and Quackity nods.

“He’s in the Group Chat right?” Karl nods to this.  
“Yeah, I think he shares that Videography class with a few other people in our little group. I tried to get in the same class as him but it was full by the time I went to sign up.” Karl comments and Sapnap pokes him.

“Yeah, because you waited until literally last minute. You’re lucky you weren’t stuck with Professor Longwood. He would’ve murked you.” He says, and Karl groans.

“Oh, don’t I know it. You’d think I’d have learned my lesson after being stuck with him for Intro in Sophomore year, but hey, I live on the edge.” He teases and Sapnap rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, ok, Jacobs. Whatever.” Sapnap replies, and shifts his focus back to Quackity. “So, will you be going to any of the parties? And will I be seeing you at the Coalition?”

Quackity seems to ponder a moment, gaze flicking to the ceiling, and Karl’s eyes are drawn to Quackity’s darker ones, shining with thought. 

“Eh, I might stop by at least one, but I’m trying not to get absolutely hammered my first week here. I’ll save that for after Midterms and Finals, thank you.” He says with a smirk, and Sapnap laughs. “But, I’ll definitely show up to the Coalition. Who all’s usually there?”

The conversation fades away in Karl’s mind as they talk about Coding Club and the members who usually show up at the Coalition, but Karl, having no interest, focuses on something else.

Quackity, who’s listening attentively to Sapnap describing the party, hands reflexively adjusting his beanie and brushing his bangs beneath them. Karl’s mind wanders as he wonders what Quackity might look like without the beanie.

From what he can see, the younger man seems to have short black hair cut against his head, though Karl imagines he must be just as handsome without the beanie as with.

And at that thought he startles, shaking himself from his thoughts and jolting back to reality with a wicked flash of guilt.

Sapnap laughs, and Karl finds relief in the relaxing sound, reassured that he still finds immediate joy in his boyfriend’s mannerisms. Said boyfriend seems to notice Karl’s sudden snap back, and spares a small glance before wrapping his arm securely around Karl’s shoulders. The brunette falls back into his hold gratefully, letting the sounds of Sapnap and Quackity’s continuing conversation ebb as class finally begins.

-

At the end of the period, it’s Wilbur who approaches them, greeting the three with a smile.

“Hey, just to let you all know, my little brother and his friend are in town tonight to visit me, and I promised him I’d invite you guys over to a movie night.” He says. “I’m starting to think he likes you guys more than me.” Karl laughs, nodding in lieu of an answer.

“Well, you know Karl and I will be there. Besides.. I still need to get that little shit back for stealing my favorite pen.. Little fucker thought I didn’t notice…” Sapnap says, brows furrowing. Wilbur raises an eyebrow and lets out a huff of laughter.

“Right, well, let me know if you have any trouble with that, I’ll send Phil or myself to set him straight.” Wilbur then turns to Quackity. “You’re welcome to come as well. He’ll probably like you- actually, he’ll definitely like you. I’ll send you my address and if you want to come, feel free. We usually just turn on some movies and hope we actually get through one before my brother gets bored and starts a nerf war or something.” He adds with a shrug, and Karl watches Quackity grin.

“Sounds like a plan, how old’s your brother?” Quackity asks.

“16.” Quackity nods.

“Noted. I’ll see you there. Who all’s invited?” The shortest asks Wilbur, who takes a moment to think.

“Well, most people in this class, as well as the group chat. I can’t promise George, and thus Dream, but every once and a while those two stop fondling each other and make time for the rest of us.” Wilbur teases, and Sapnap groans.

“Honestly. He ditched me today in favor of spending time with his _precious Gogy_ ” Sapnap says, the last part coming out as a garbled and exaggerated British accent. Wilbur laughs along with Quackity and Karl.

“Right then, I’ll see you three there then, yeah?” Karl nods with Sapnap, Quackity shooting Wilbur a thumbs up.

“Thanks for the invite, man, I’m excited to meet the family.” He replies, and Wilbur groans.

“You won’t be saying that after actually meeting him.” Quackity just laughs as Wilbur finally trails after Phil and Techno, who had been waiting at the door for him to join them. “See you guys tonight, Q, check your phone, I’ll send the address on my way to Music Prod.” He says, shooting him a finger gun before disappearing into the hallway.

With that, it’s the three of them left. Sapnap checks his phone, yelps as he realizes the time, and, as per usual, quickly kisses Karl on the lips before dashing out of the building yelling a brief goodbye to Quackity as well.

The two walk out the building engaged in loose conversation, Quackity going on about some story in his life while Karl remains focused on the shorter’s hands, which are waving animatedly with every phrase he says.

It’s cute, Karl notes, to watch his hands fly around in sync with his mouth, and the brunette feels his mouth tug up into a careful smile.

“... and then I went ‘Buddy, I have just one question… where are the askers?’ Totally owned that man, the whole place erupted into fucking cheers, I swear.” He says, finishing the story. Karl laughs as he tunes back into the final sentence, and despite having no context, still knows whatever the man was recounting was amusing.

“Actually? That’s embarrassing for him.” Karl replies, and Quackity nods.

“Oh yeah, he got roasted.” Every class, they seem to have time like this, and Karl realized how much he enjoys the brief walk they share before splitting ways to head to their own classes.

This moment where it’s just the two of them, and whatever wild story Quackity shares that day.

It’s a strange moment of tranquility, and Karl has never felt more like he’s spending time with an old friend, someone he’s known for years, not barely a week.

He decides Quackity has that general effect on people. The kind of charisma that makes you feel like you mean something, despite knowing nearly nothing about one another. Karl decides that’s his new favorite character trait. 

As they finally leave for their own classes, Karl feels lonely, sad at the loss of Quackity’s presence. With a soft sigh, he continues to class, eager to end the day and reunite with Quackity at Wilbur’s apartment. 

-  
“Ok, you’ve got the extra nerf packets, right?” Sapnap checks, and Karl nods eagerly as he checks the heavy stocks of ammunition packed in the drawstring right next to the brand new nerf guns Sapnap had funded. “Good, good. I am _not_ about to get my ass handed to me again.”

“You don’t even know if he’s going to start another nerf battle.” Karl counters, and Sapnap sends him a deadpan look.

“It’s Tommy, Karl, I’d be more surprised if he didn’t” The younger says, adjusting his headband. “Besides, hope for the best, plan for the worst or whatever. I am getting my pen back.”

Karl laughs at the final statement.

“Do you want to bring the Jolt Blaster?” He asks, eyeing the small handgun. It had been their only defense the last time, and as it was quite a small nerf gun, Sapnap had sworn to buy bigger, heftier guns. And he had, Karl notes, staring at the literal nerf machine gun Sapnap had budgeted for as well as the Disruptor Blaster he had picked up for Karl. 

Sapnap contemplates for a moment, turning to look in the bag at the room left, stroking his chin.

“Yeah, sure, nerf or nothing, right?” His boyfriend says with a smirk, and Karl chuckles.

“Alright Sap, in she goes.” He replies, putting the gun away and pressing a light kiss to Sapnap’s cheek as he stands up. The brunette pulls the drawstring over his shoulder. “And you’ve got the snack bag, right?” 

Sapnap nods, holding up the cooler the two had stocked after arriving home from school. 

“Awesome. We should be good to go.” Karl says. Sapnap’s phone pings, and he takes a moment to look down at it before looking at Karl again.

“Oh, almost forgot, we’re grabbing Quackity on the way. I told him we could give him a ride, hope you don’t mind.” Sapnap asks, perhaps a bit sheepishly. Karl nods, stomach flipping.

“Yeah, for sure. Text him we’re about to leave. Do you have his address?” Sapnap nods.

“I’ll drive.” His boyfriend offers, and Karl nods.

“Cool.” He does a final check through their bags before turning back to Sapnap with a smile, grabbing the keys and tossing them to the younger before opening the door. “After you, baby.” He says with a wink.

Sapnap grins back at him before leaving the house, letting Karl lock up before catching up to him and grabbing his hand for the walk to the car.

As they walk, Karl observes Sapnap’s handsome face in his peripherals, concentrated as the younger mentally maps the path to Quackity’s apartment. 

A piece of his hair falls in his eyes, and Sapnap flicks his head to send the piece back, and Karl is mesmerized. He’s never stopped being amazed by his boyfriend, no matter how long they’ve been together. In fact, Karl would be of the opinion Sapnap has only gotten more beautiful since they’ve been together, settling into his own style and finding his groove as their college career carried on.

Even now, in the small moments, walking to and from the apartment, Karl can’t help but fall in love a little more.

He must have started staring, because the next thing he knows, Sapnap’s eyes are meeting his in a confused yet fond gaze.

“Like what you see, baby?” The younger teases, and Karl snaps from his reverie flushing.

“Course I do.” He quips back, hardly missing a beat. Sapnap smirks.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Jacobs.” He replies, shifting his focus back to the map pulled up on his phone as they reach the parking garage. Karl huffs, absolutely smitten, and squeezes Sapnap’s hand from where it’s nestled in his own before reaching their vehicle. 

Sapnap slides in the driver’s seat, Karl calling shotgun as the shorter sets up the GPS system to navigate them towards Quackity’s residence. It’s a location Karl realizes he’s vaguely familiar with, and as Sapnap pulls out of the garage Karl studies the road.

There’s idle chatter before they arrive, and Sapnap has insisted on playing 21 Savage through the stereo system, and Karl isn’t complaining. 

They pull up outside of Quackity’s place, and Karl shoves the bags of food and nerf guns to the seat furthest from the side of the car Quackity is approaching with a wide smile.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” The transfer student greets, sliding into the car seat.

“Not much, Q, welcome aboard.” Sapnap replies, fist bumping the older. 

“Hey Quackity, good to see you again.” Karl greets with a smile, the shorter nodding in acknowledgement.

“Thanks for offering a ride, Sapnap.” Quackity says, adjusting his beanie through the rearview mirror before settling back into the seat.

As soon as he pulls his seat-belt on, Sapnap shifts the car back into drive, phone now tossed haphazardly in the cupholder as it’s GPS is no longer required. 

“Course, carpooling’s better for the environment anyways.” He says with a shrug and Karl raises an eyebrow.

“Since when do you care _that_ much about the environment?” The brunette teases, Quackity snorting from the back.

“Hey! I’ll have you know I’ve always cared.” Sapnap quips back, straightening his posture in exaggerated pride. Karl just laughs and meets Quackity’s equally amused gaze in the rearview mirror.

“Right, right.” Karl replies, shifting the conversation topic. “So, Quackity, are you excited for your time officially hanging out with the boys?” Karl asks, and Quackity laughs.

“Of course, of course, I’m reading to pop off!” He exclaims and Karl giggles, and Sapnap replies with an enthusiastic ‘whoop’ from the driver’s seat.

As the laughter fades, and Quackity begins to drill Sapnap with questions about Wilbur and his family, Karl fades out of the conversation, his boyfriend and Quackity’s voices flipping back and forth in conversation as the brunette settles back.

He takes in Sapnap’s content expression, eyes focused safely on the road ahead as he converses easily with Quackity, fitting in easily. 

It’s amazing, Karl thinks, how easily Quackity just _fits_ with the two of them. His humor comes easy, and banter follows after, the shorter easily keeping pace with Sapnap’s energy and general vibe.

He fits in so well, Karl almost wonders if he hasn’t known him before, in another life. Are platonic soulmates a thing? His stomach twists, ‘platonic’ sitting oddly bitter on his tongue, and leaving Karl nothing but confused. 

Perhaps he’s jealous of how easily Quackity fits with Sapnap, almost as easily as he does. He’s never doubted Sapnap’s affection for him, much less his love or desire to be in a relationship with Karl, but watching him chat eagerly with Quackity, he doesn’t miss the fondness beginning to form in the youngest’s eyes.

It aches a bit, as Karl takes in their interactions, and he wonders how much they’ve talked outside of class. Enough for Sapnap to offer a ride, Karl supposes. 

As he sits stewing in the pool of jealousy he’s created, he hears Sapnap call his name before realizing they’ve arrived.

Quackity has already exited the car and is resting against the side as Sapnap snaps Karl back to reality.

“Hey, you doing ok? You’ve kinda been quiet the entire car ride.” Sapnap asks, and the concern is so palpable in his voice, it makes Karl’s heart ache.

“Oh, yeah, just a bit tired you know? Saving all my best bits for the movie night.” He assures with a smile. Sapnap gives him a onceover, concern still sitting deep in his midnight eyes. 

“Ok, just making sure. If you’d rather me not offer Quackity a ride next time, let me know.” Sapnap adds with a gentle smile, reaching a hand to cup Karl’s cheek fondly. Karl sighs contentedly and leans into his partner’s warm grasp. Darn him for being so perceptive, picking up easily on whatever had Karl bothered. 

“No, no, just got myself overthinking a bit too much is all. I love Quackity, he fits in pretty well, doesn’t he?” He says brightly, previous anxieties and worries washed away by his boyfriend’s easy regard for his feelings. 

Sapnap smiles, and leans down to place a kiss on Karl’s lips.

“Yeah, I feel like I’ve known him for, like, ever.” He says, and Karl grins, gently pulling Sapnap’s hand away as he gathers their bags from the back.

“Yeah, well he’ll be waiting outside the car for, like, ever if we don’t get a move on.” The brunette comments. Sapnap grins.

“I love you, Karl.” Karl looks back at him fondly.

“Love you too, Sap.” He says, opening the car door to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave your kudos and comments, I reply to them all!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I'll see you all next Sunday!
> 
> -Cure


	4. Looking at it Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gathering at Wilbur's home is underway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S LATE but still Sunday so... technically my update schedule remains sanctified. I will, however, warn it's a shorter chapter. Ended up being busy this week on a last minute venture, so writing became tough.
> 
> Alas, your dear author stuck it out and managed a chapter, however minimal it is... next chapter will likely be longer though, so never fear!
> 
> As always, enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you next Sunday, likely earlier haha...
> 
> -
> 
> BETA'd once

The trio approach the apartment complex and ring the doorbell, waiting for a mere moment before Wilbur’s voice crackled through the intercom.

“Come on in-” He’s cut off by a shrill scream and the next words are faint, background as the older man moves away from the intercom to scold his brother. “Tommy! Shut the fuck up! Stop harassing Tubbo, don’t make me call Phil!”

A moment later and Wilbur’s back at the phone. “Right, sorry about that, buzzing you in now.” He says, and the door unlocks with a click.

Quackity, who’s closest to it, pulls open the door, and motions for Karl and Sapnap to walk through, to which they both do, thanking the shorter as they pass and enter into the building.

“So… Tommy?” Quackity questions and Karl huffs fondly, though certainly with some exaggeration. 

“Wilbur’s little brother, a gangly gremlin. Keep an eye on your valuables.” Karl says, and Sapnap laughs sharply.

“Facts. Don’t let him intimidate you though, he’s all bark, no bite.” Sapnap says with an eyeroll. Karl raises his brow.

“Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure he literally bit Techno once, at least, according to Wilbur.” Quackity laughs, and Sapnap considers.

“Ok, you’re right. Bark _and_ bite unfortunately.” Karl laughs as they reach the apartment door, and knock, already hearing bickering from behind the door.

It swings open to a disgruntled Wilbur, who already looks exhausted.

“Thank God, he’ll finally shut up about meeting Quackity.” The brunette says. “Yo, Tommy, come here, this is Quackity!” Wilbur announces as the three of them step inside.

The bickering immediately stops and Tommy in all his tall, gangly, glory nearly flies over to the door in a golden-red blur.

“Hey Big Man, welcome to Casa de Wilbur ehh?” The blonde says with a bright smile, and Quackity grins back, holding out a hand for the younger to shake.

“Hey man, pleasure to be here.” The transfer student replies.

“So, Quackity- Can I call you Big Q? What are your thoughts on women?” Wilbur face palms and turns away, Sapnap snorts amusedly, and Karl bursts out laughing.

“Women? I mean they’re cool?” Quackity replies, mild confusion on his face. Tommy seems to consider this answer.

“Right, ok. I think they’re great.” The blonde says, gaze intense, and Quackity snorts.

“Ok then, Tommy.” The transfer student replies, fully entering the house as Sapnap shoves his way in front of Quackity.

“Give me my pen back, Tommy, I know you have it!” Sapnap exclaims as a far shorter brunette approaches from behind and stands next to Tommy, eyes wide as he takes in Sapnap’s dramatic declaration.

Tommy’s eyes slide to meet Tubbo’s the same time the shorter looks up at Tommy, creating what Karl can only describe as a scarily in sync form of communication.

“I.. don’t think we do, do we Tubbo?” Tubbo looks up from beside Tommy and slowly shakes his head.

“No. No, I don’t think we do.” Sapnap’s mouth falls open, and Karl stifles a laugh.

“No, I know you have my red G2 Pilot, you and Tubbo were eyeing it up the entire time I was using it last time I was here, hand it over, heathen!” Sapnap says. The two kids eye each other one more time before the shorter of the two mouths ‘Run’ and the pair high tail it to the other side of the apartment, Sapnap wasting near no time before following after the two.

“Tubbo! Rendezvous at the Guest Room! It locks from the inside!” Tommy yells as the two split, leaving Sapnap wasting seconds of precious time as he deliberates who to follow.

“Are they… always like this?” Quackity says suddenly from beside Karl, and Karl grins as he turns to meet Quackity’s eyes.

“This and worse. Believe me. The nerf guns haven’t even come out yet.” Karl says, lifting the bag with the guns inside, Quackity’s dark eyes flicking down to the bag and back up. A shout from Sapnap echoes down the hallway followed by angry pounding on a door, and Quackity laughs alongside Karl.

“Oh man, I’m in for it now, huh?” Quackity asks, and Karl nods.

“Oh yeah. Once you’re with us, you’re stuck here. Sorry.” The brunette replies with a shrug, apology clearly insincere. 

Quackity shrugs as well. “Eh, you know what? I don’t think that’s too bad.” He says, eyes fixating on a fuming Sapnap who reappears from the hallways headband askew and hair ruffled.

“Just they wait until I break out my secret weapon.” The youngest of the three says, gaze resting wickedly on the bag in Karl’s hand.

“Patience, babe, we have to at least _pretend_ to watch a movie for poor Wilbur’s sanity.” Karl chastises, flicking Sapnap’s shoulder lightly as he moves to the kitchen where indeed Wilbur sits downing a glass of wine and wearing an expression of exhaustion. 

Karl chuckles as he sets the snack bag down on the counter and begins unpacking the snacks. Sapnap and Quackity, who had followed Karl, help.

“Damn dude, already breaking into the booze?” Sapnap comments loosely, snatching a piece of salami from the charcuterie board Karl had prepared.

Wilbur stares at the bottle of wine and back at the glass in his hand.

“With Tommy around, it’s not hard to. I’m just waiting until I can hand him off to Phil, then I can start relaxing.” The taller says, sighing and running a tired hand through his hair.

“Fair enough.” Karl says just as the buzzer sound echoes through the house announcing another guest.

“Oh, God, please be Phil, _please_.” Wilbur says under his breath as he makes his way to the front door. Quackity grabs some of the cans of alcohol Sapnap and Karl had packed, shoving them into the fridge.

“So, your pen coup was unsuccessful, huh?” He asks Sapnap, who’s expression immediately dims.

“Yeah, Tubbo distracted me while Tommy beelined to the guest room. And then Tubbo was too quick to catch before he darted in too, and the next thing I know, a door is slamming in my face, and two suckers are giggling at me from behind it.” He huffs out, and Karl kisses him on the brow sympathetically.

Quackity too pats Sapnap on the back. “Well look man, if you need reinforcements getting that pen back, let me know.” He offers and Sapnap nods.

“Thanks, man.” He replies, facing Quackity fondly.

“Come on, let’s see who’s here, plus, Tommy’ll likely come back out to greet whoever it is, so you might stand a chance for round two?” Karl offers, stomach twisting strangely as Sapnap garners his attention on Quackity for what feels like a little too long.

“Oh no, I’m not taking on round two so early, I’m playing the long game now.” Sapnap says darkly, moving out from the two’s grasps and bringing the cheese and meat board with him. Quackity and Karl burst out laughing before following suit, seeing Phil at the door.

“-to come, you know how Techno is about social gatherings. I made a compromise with him though, so he’ll be here later.” Philza is finishing saying as Karl comes into earshot, Wilbur nodding.

“Right, makes sense. Tell him I’ve got an amazing historical documentary on the Qin Dynasty for the docket later tonight, that’ll motivate him.” The brunette replies, and Philza’s brows raise, intrigued.

“Oh, definitely, but… how do you expect the kids to sit through that?” The blonde questions, and Karl wants to know the same. Hell, he’s barely interested in the documentary himself.

“I don’t.” Wilbur replies simply, taking a swig of wine before fully welcoming Philza in.

“Hey guys, good to see you again!” Philza greets Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity.

“Cheese and cracker?” Sapnap offers.

“Don’t mind if I do, mate, thank you!” He says, grabbing some off the board before Sapnap goes to place it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Karl goes to open his mouth to further a pleasant conversation with him, but he doesn’t get the chance as the door to the guest room opens and Tommy and Tubbo come flying in once again

“PHIIIIILLLL!” Tommy exclaims, greeting the older passionately. Tubbo follows suit, going in for a hug that Philza gracefully returns.

“Hello there, Tommy, Tubbo.” The oldest greets warmly, and Wilbur chugs more of his wine in response.

“And just like that, they’re your problem now, Phil, have fun!” Wilbur says and Philza just huffs good-naturedly.

“What, so now I have to watch over _your_ brother?” Philza teases back, Tommy opening his mouth to respond but being beat out by Wilbur’s response.

“No! Of course not.” Wilbur says, then grins. “You have to watch over my brother _and_ his best friend!” The brunette replies, motioning to Tubbo. Philza groans and Tommy just laughs as Wilbur knocks back the wine bottle once more. “Tomorrow, they’re my problem, but right now, they’re yours.” 

With that, he joins Sapnap in the living room, and Karl and Quackity, both previously watching the amused interactions, make their way over to them, Tommy’s boisterous tone and Tubbo’s much more quiet one fading.

“Thank God for Phil.” Wilbur reinstates, and Quackity starts a new conversation on the topic of the movie previously mentioned.

“Do we… have to stay for the documentary?” He asks, and quickly backtracks. “Not that I don’t mind a thing or two about history, really, but uh, I try to avoid history class outside of school, so…” Wilbur huffs out a laugh.

“No, that’s the after hours stuff where Techno and I get real turnt up.” Wilbur says with a wiggle of his eyebrows at using the mocking the slang. “I’ll be putting those on after most of you guys leave, Phil and Techno usually stay after because they’re practically family. I’m not sure if Karl’s told you this, but my family’s known Phil’s and Techno’s since we were real little, so we grew up practically alongside each other.” He explains, and Quackity nods. “So Techno, being the antisocial little bastard he is, usually doesn't show up until much later when he can’t be forced to socialize with the main group for more than an hour before they leave.”

“Oh, I see.” Quackity affirms.

“I wish he’d stay longer, I’d kill for the days when he used to side with us in nerf wars.” Sapnap laments, and Karl giggles. 

It’s true, the gruff man, though usually lackadaisical and laid-back, could pack a punch when necessary, and with a nerf gun in hand, was a practically unstoppable force. Karl himself had only seen him in action once beforehand, but it had been quite a sight indeed, the pink-haired man’s opponents easily defeated within mere moments of the battle starting.

All Karl could do at the time was stare in awe as his quick thinking and impressive strategy materialized win after win on the nerf battle floor.

While the sight had been amazing, he hadn’t seen it since due to Technoblade realizing he could avoid all the hub-bub and fuss by arriving later, and as he got more comfortable with the group, doing such.

“I could totally get my pen back with him on my side.” Sapnap groans, and Karl pats his back sympathetically.

“Sap, I think it’s time to let the pen go.” He suggests, and Sapnap whines and flops onto the sofa dramatically.

“Never Karl. Never! I need her back, she was so… perfect!” The younger wails, and Quackity laughs at the display.

“You gave your pen a gender?” The transfer student asks with a smile, and Sapnap sits upright to meet his gaze.

“ _That’s_ what you got out of that?” He questions, a single brow lifting. Quackity shrugs.

“Yeah, and?” He shoots back, and Sapnap, at a loss for words, merely shrugs.

“Fair enough. You’re still on for helping me get her back?” The man reaffirms, adjusting his headband. Quackity grins.

“Oh, absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat of a filler, but I hope you all still enjoyed.
> 
> I didn't mention this earlier, but thank you all for the overwhelming support! I love seeing your comments, and the fact that we're over 1000 hits now 0.0  
> You guys are crazy!
> 
> Thank you so much, you're what keeps me motivated <3
> 
> Make sure to leave your comments and kudos and look forward to next week with a chapter that's not just filler... promise XD
> 
> -Cure


	5. Night We Couldn't Quite Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap, Quackity, Karl, and Skeppy vs Tommy, Tubbo, Bad, and Fundy. Who will win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok, ok, I know it's late again BUT it's extra long, just for y'all :))
> 
> I want to thank you guys for the support again, it's crazy, and I can't believe we're on the cusp of 2k hits and 200 kudos!
> 
> It means a lot, you guys keep me motivated, so I hope you enjoy this super long chapter, ft even more of your favorite SMP Characters!
> 
> -
> 
> BETA'd Once

By the time the gathering was in full swing, nearly everyone from the group chat had, at the very least, made an appearance. Some had stayed for one movie, Wilbur having put on the first flick about a half hour after Karl had arrived, and some had gone home immediately after.

Dream and George had been one such duo, George, just generally non-social, and Dream, despite wanting to stay longer, forced to leave with his tired boyfriend. Sapnap had whined and shot petty insults at George who had indulged until Dream broke the two’s cat-fight up and pleasantly excused them.

Karl had simply sat in fond exasperation as the two had bickered, Dream in a similar state though far more overwhelmed.

Sam and Ponk had shown up together too, stayed for a movie, and, much to Karl’s annoyance, ate nearly the entire stock of meat and cheese he had brought.

Sapnap and Quackity had consoled him about the jarring loss, but Wilbur had quickly solved the problem by dragging out his own store of water crackers and salami, though no cheese as Tommy and Tubbo had evidently demolished his stock

Of those who had said they could make it, Callahan was the last to show briefly and enjoy the movie, waving a wordless goodbye and exiting as soon as the credits rolled, thanking the group for the day with a flurry of gracious sign language. 

As for those who had stayed, they remained cuddled up on the couch and the large cushion Wilbur had sat out for more room on the floor.

Bad had claimed the large recliner to the side of the sofa, and had dragged a begrudging Skeppy to cuddle with. At this point in time, as Wilbur pulls up the second movie of the night, Skeppy had accepted his fate and given in to Bad’s wishes, and was now cuddled up closely to the older’s side. 

On the other recliner, Philza had passed out, his hat resting on his face as he dozed off peacefully.

Niki and Fundy were squished on the couch, Wilbur on one side of Fundy and Niki on the other, hugging a bowl of popcorn close and attention rapt on the screen. On the other side, Karl sat smothered by Quackity and Sapnap, the shortest of three taking advantage of his smaller stature to stretch across the other two’s laps, head resting on the arm of the sofa and hands held laxly behind. 

“We should watch a Disney film!” Niki comments, and Wilbur scrolls obediently to re-open Disney+ 

“Ok, no offense Niki, but if I have to watch another Disney film I’m gonna lose my mind.” Fundy says from beside her. Niki laughs good-naturedly. It was true that the previous movie had been a Disney movie, specifically The Little Mermaid, and if Karl was being honest, he could use a change of pace. 

Despite being an avid lover of all things animated, he wasn’t necessarily in the mood for a Disney movie marathon tonight. Thankfully, Niki didn’t push.

“Fine, fine, Will, go back to Netflix. Do you have a preferred genre?” She checks, and Quackity takes this chance to butt in the conversation.

“Let’s do a comedy, like Napoleon Dynamite.” He suggests, and Karl nods enthusiastically. It’s had been a while since he’d watched that. and a comedy sounded perfect right about now.

“Ooo, yes, I agree with Q.” Sapnap chimed in as well, taking the arm wrapped around Karl to extend into a stretch. 

“Right, let me try to find a streaming service that’s available on.” Wilbur commented.

“No, no, no, that’s boring, we should watch the Avengers.” Tommy speaks up suddenly from where he’s splayed out on the floor cushion. Tubbo is sat next to him propped against the foot of the sofa and cocooned in a blanket. 

Karl knew it had been too silent for a movie night.

“What? You’re crazy. Avengers are great, but nothing beats a classic comedy.” Quackity counters, and Tommy sits up to meet Quackity’s gaze. The older of the two hadn’t shifted much besides turning his head to regard Tommy.

“Right, but Avengers is so much _cooler_ , and funny. It’s a win win, go back to Disney+ Wilbur, I want avengers.” Tommy reiterates, reaching at the remote. Sapnap groans, and Wilbur shifts out of reach of Tommy.

“Easy, Tommy.” A tired Philza manages to say, opening one eye.

“Dude, we watched, like, all the Avengers films last time, what would we even watch?” Sapnap asks, and Tommy turns his attention from Wilbur to Sapnap.

“So what? Avengers is good enough to rewatch again.” The blonde says back and Wilbur halts his scrolling.

Sapnap stares at him.

“Hm, no.” He says simply, and Karl giggles, Quackity breaking out into a smile as well. “We’re not watching Avengers again. Go back to finding Napoleon Dynamite.”

Wilbur doesn’t, waiting for Tommy’s rebuttal, or perhaps someone else to interject.

Tommy does indeed squawk indignantly at Sapnap’s abrupt dismissal of him.

“Do you wanna go, fella?” He challenges, and Karl can feel the tensions shift to lighthearted competition. A shot of adrenaline shoots up his body in anticipation. 

The mood is palpable, to the point where even Wilbur can feel it, falling back onto the couch with an exasperated sigh. He’s comforted by Niki who holds back a laugh.

“Yeah, maybe I do, _Tommy_ ” Sapnap replies, voice thick with mock malice. 

“Ohoho, fellas, is this what I think it is?” Quackity pipes up from the arm of the sofa, grin pulling across his face. In the dim light from the TV screen, it looks eerie, sending shivers up and down Karl’s arm while simultaneously sending a spark of anticipation through his gut. 

Tubbo, who has by now fixed his gaze to Tommy’s, stares up at the trio, eyes sparkling mischievously in the low light.

“I think so, Q. Karl.” Sapnap orders. Karl understands the unspecified order, shifting from under Quackity’s legs with a gentle shove, and moving next to the sofa. 

It’s as he’s ducking to grab the bag that he notices Tubbo shifting beneath his blanket. It takes one moment to realize what’s happening, and another to call out a 

“Sap! Down!” Before Tubbo is pulling two prepped nerf guns from beneath his blanket, tossing one to Tommy and aiming his own up at the couch.

Sapnap has just enough time to react, ducking down and grabbing Quackity with him, cradling the transfer student’s body as Karl quickly grabs his own nerf guns and they scramble away from the kids.

“NoooooooOOOOO” Fundy groans from the sofa, Niki giggling happily, but moving out of the way of direct fire. From across the way, Skeppy is taking this distraction to stand up with a triumphant

“YES! Finally, jeez.” And pulls out a nerf gun of his hoodie pocket, loading it carefully.

“Skeppy!” Bad shouts in disappointed astonishment at the other’s forethought and participation, but Skeppy just salutes the older before joining the fray, marking his alliance with Sapnap, Karl, and Quackity by joining them as they dashed to the kitchen. 

“TRAITOR!” Tommy shouts after him, because Skeppy had sided with the two of them last time. Skeppy just laughs as he joins the three hovering behind the kitchen counter.

It seems unfair, 4 adults versus two kids, but Karl knows Bad will eventually cave to Tommy’s pleading, and maybe even Fundy would dare to get involved. He knew Wilbur and Niki were a no, and Philza wouldn’t bother to get involved, instead choosing to referee and reign Tommy (and possibly Fundy) in if things got too intense. 

Not to mention, that Tommy, while incredibly gangly, tall, and impulsive, was incredibly good at Nerf battles. 

It was Sapnap’s fifth battle, if Karl recalled correctly, and out of the five, every time he had sided against Tommy, he had lost. He still blames the younger for breaking his win streak, but Karl knows deep down he admires the younger’s abilities in the nerf battlefield. 

For now, he stops focusing on the past and instead, digs through the bag to hand Sapnap the newly purchased nerf machine gun, and pulls out his own weapon. He reaches to grab the last to give to Quackity, but there’s a sharp battle cry from Tubbo, and suddenly, their kitchen hideout is no longer viable protection.

Skeppy tears out with a sharp scream, and Sapnap yells

“QUACKITY!” As Tubbo aims his gun at Quackity, who happens to be the closest on the outside to the fire.

In a moment of panic fueled speed, Karl takes advantage of Quackity’s attention on Sapnap to shift it to him, frantically pushing a gun into Quackity’s hand and pulling the two of them against the cool floor of the kitchen.

Quackity is a warm mass in his arms, and it feels comforting to have the smaller’s frame tucked into his own.

He doesn’t get much time to enjoy it though before he remembers the stakes and Sapnap is tugging at his hoodie to pull them both out of hiding.

Quackity, as soon as he’s out of Karl’s protective grasp, fires a few rounds at Tubbo, missing each time.

The four scramble to find a new spot, and in Wilbur’s mediocre apartment, it’s difficult, but they take advantage of Tubbo’s need to reload and regroup with Tommy, and, as Karl predicted, Bad.

Fundy remains undecided on the couch, but Karl doesn’t miss the slight longing in his gaze as he stares at the opposing trio now taking homage in the kitchen.

“Ok, shit, we need to move, everybody got ammo and guns?” Sapnap checks, doing a onceover on the group as the huddle on the cushion on the floor.

“You think you guys can win against Tommy this time?” Niki chimes in from above, a soft, teasing smile on her face.

Sapnap regards her, and nods fiercely.

“The sanctity of my precious G2 Pilot depends on it.”

“De- _pens_ on it.” Karl says with a wink at Sapnap, and the younger stares blankly at him.

“You’re lucky you’re handsome.” Is all he says before returning to strategizing. Karl grins, and focuses instead on Quackity’s laugh in response, meeting the other’s hand in an enthusiastic high-five.

“Ok, Skeppy, where’s the ammo you grabbed on the way here?” Sapnap says, and Karl returns his full attention to the war at hand.

“Here.” He says showing his hoodie pocket stocked copious amount of ammo.

“Good. Keep doing that. More for us, and they run out sooner.” Sapnap says, and adjusts his headband, pulling back his hair into a tight ponytail. Karl takes a moment to admire the pulled back hair and wide expanse of tan skin now exposed. He’s always liked Sapnap’s hair pulled back, and especially now with the small sheen of sweat beginning to form from nerves and dashing around.

“Karl.” Sapnap says sharply, turning to meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Yeah, handsome?” Karl says back with a wry smile as Skeppy feigns gagging. Sapnap smirks.

“Have my back. You too, Quack.” He says, turning to grab Quackity’s attention. “I don’t know how good you are with a nerf gun, but you’ve already got the short end of the stick with your weapon. You focus on support and clear shots, only shoot if you know you can hit it, since yours doesn’t have as much ammo.”

“Aye aye.” Quackity says with a sharp salute, refilling his rounds.

“Ok. I’ll be our main offensive line. We need to take Tommy out as our top priority, once he’s gone, Bad and Tubbo will be no problem.” 

“Keep an eye out for Fundy, he’s been eyeing the battle, and might get the element of surprise if we’re not careful.” Karl whispers so the Dutch man won’t be able to overhear. The other three nod.

“Good thinking.” Sapnap compliments. “Alright, they’ll be coming back soon, let’s get the jump on that before them. On three,” 

Karl poises to cover Sapnap, Quackity mirroring his position on the other side, and Skeppy taking up position behind them all, ready to grab stray ammo for reloading later.

“3…”

They crouch anticipating, Karl straining his ears to hear any possibility of movement from the other team.

“2…”

There’s nothing but Wilbur’s idle chatter with Niki and Fundy coming from the couch as Sapnap braces against the side of the sofa.

“ _1._ ” 

And they’re off with a war cry, ambushing the team in the kitchen. They’re met with sharp shrieks, an outraged

“SKEPPY!” and haphazardly fired bullets as they flush the trio out into the open area between the living room and kitchen.

The sound of nerf guns firing echoes through the apartment accompanied with sharp orders from people of both sides is all that fills the air for a moment, but a sharp cry from behind Karl garners his attention

“BAD, NO!” He says, and firing halts as the trio turn to face the sight of Skeppy, who’s fallen to the ground, raising a dramatic hand to his forehead. He’d been hit.

As per the rules of their game, there’s a grace period between ‘tags’ to ‘tend to the wounded’ and allow for regroup. They work on an honor system. If you get hit by a bullet, you can choose how you ‘die’, so long as you make it clear you’ve been shot so the other team knows to halt shooting. Any shots that hit after don't count, but there's a great area if no-one can tell when one person dies and another is hit. 

Once you’re tagged, you have to wait 3 minutes before you can be ‘revived’ and re-enter the battlefield. Each player has 3 lives, and each time you’re shot, it counts for one life. Skeppy would have two more chances to stay in the game, but should he lose all 3, he’d be out for good. 

Bad cheered triumphantly, bolstered by Tommy and Tubbo’s enthusiasm, but as per usual, his triumph faded to concern as Skeppy, ever the drama queen, whined about Bad shooting him.

“Baaad, why did you target me? You couldn’t have gone for, like, Quackity or something?” 

“Hey man, ease off.” Quackity comments loosely with a smile, also amused at Skeppy’s dramatics.

“Aw, Skeppy, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, you were just… the easiest target?” The older tries, and Skeppy lets out a particularly exaggerated whine. “Sorry, sorry Skeppy!” Bad says, attempting to console, but Tommy, tired of the delay tugs sharply on Bad’s shirt.

“He’ll be fine, your three minutes starts now, time it.” The blonde says, and then motions at the trio left. “And you have 30 seconds before we can start attacking again, prepare yourselves.” He adds fiercely.

“Yeah! We got one of you, and we’ll get the rest of you too.” Tubbo adds, and it’s oddly threatening coming from the short brunette. Karl almost shudders.

“It’s just one down!” Sapnap calls as they retreat for the thirty allotted seconds. “We’ve still got men left, we’ll get you!” 

“Hell yeah we will!” Bad, though clearly a bit dejected about making Skeppy feel bad (no matter how much the younger was bluffing), still had the energy to ‘Language’ Quackity before they were out of sight.

“Ok, we need a new game plan.” Quackity says after throwing a middle finger at Bad’s retreating figure. “We still need to target Tommy, but they’ve all got skill. We need to be able to dodge. D’you guys have rules about, like, pillow shields?” He asks, gaze flicking between Karl and Sapnap.

The two look at each other, trying to recall.

“Uhhh, don’t think so. No one’s ever tried?” Sapnap says, looking to Karl for confirmation.

“Yeah, we’ve really just relied on corners and natural barriers. I don’t think anyone’s thought of that.” It surprises Karl as well. How, between all of them, had no one thought to use the couch pillows in their wars?

He supposed it was because no one had wanted to touch the refuge for those who didn’t want to participate that was the couch, but in the grace period, where no one was firing, Quackity beelined and grabbed pillows where people weren’t situated. 

Before he leaves, he turns to stare down Fundy.

“If you join their side before they see our plan, you better not say a word.” He says, miming zipping his mouth shut. His stare is fierce with competition, and Fundy just nods frantically.

“Yup, yeah, nope, they won’t hear a word from me.” Fundy promises, hands held beside his head in surrender. Quackity nods, and returns to dole out the pillows.

He had grabbed a fourth for Skeppy, who had remained where he’d “died” and left it at their temporary base. 

“Ok, we’ve got, like, 5 seconds before these guys come back in firing, so get ready. Shield with the pillows, and see how far that gets you.” Quackity says, and Sapnap and Karl nod.

“Good thinking, Q.” Sapnap compliments with a smile and Quackity smiles back.

“Thanks, man.” He says fondly, and Karl watches the two, stomach burning. He doesn’t get a chance to dissect the meaning behind it though, because Tubbo runs in with a terribly threatening war cry that has Wilbur grimacing and yelling about getting evicted for noise complaints, and Karl is back in the game.

As Tubbo enters followed by an even fiercer Tommy and Bad (who had appeared to be talked back into the war presumably by Tommy), bullets rain from their nerf guns, Karl watches as Sapnap pulls up the pillow and fires blindly with a cry of his own. It isn’t long before one of their opponents are downed, but it is surprising when Skeppy’s 3 minute alarm goes off and he enters the battlefield in a targeted rage, resulting in not only Tubbo falling but Bad too.

“Ahhh Tommy, it’s all over for me, put my story in the archives…” Tubbo says as Karl and the others halt firing for the grace period.

“HAH, gotcha back~” Skeppy taunts from their side as Bad falls with a grunt.

“I said I was sorry!” Bad responds weakly, but Skeppy’s glee is unquenchable as he raises his hands for high-fives. Sapnap, who had managed to nab Tubbo to close in line with Skeppy's shot, eagerly responds and Karl and Quackity follow. 

“30 seconds!” He reminds Tommy, who had been sizing up the sudden lack of teammates with a scrutinous gaze.

“It’s alright Tubbo, I’ll avenge you.” He vows.

“Hey!” Bad exclaims from beside the brunette. Tommy regards him.

“Oh, and you too, I guess.” He says with a shrug. Bad let’s out a noise of betrayal before falling back onto the floor.

“Only one of you… and three of us.” Sapnap taunts, and Tommy’s face pulls into an angry grimace,

“Make that two.” An accented voice calls from the couch, and Fundy makes his way over to Tommy. “Tommy, gear me up, let’s get ‘em” In Fundy’s hands, he’s brought pillows for his team, and Sapnap squawks at the sight.

“Hey! You said you wouldn’t tell them!” He says, and Fundy grins.

“Never told me I couldn’t use them.” And Tommy’s grim expression changes to a grin.

“10 seconds.” Sapnap manages to hiss out, and that’s enough to send Fundy and Tommy scattering to the guest room.

The game continues and players fall and rise until they start dropping to one life left.

Wilbur had turned on another movie in the chaos, and the three left uninterested in combat were now enjoying 50 First Dates as the others held World War III.

Bad was the first to be eliminated entirely, his final life taken from him by Sapnap with a triumphant cry.

The second to go was Tubbo, and for a while, it seemed like the odds were skewed in Karl’s team’s favor. Two vs Four was a seemingly easy win, but Fundy with his speed and agility and Tommy with his overall prowess and skill made formidable opponents that managed to strike both Skeppy and Sapnap down, evening the stakes.

“Karl, avenge me.” Sapnap says as he acts out his death, caressing Karl’s face as the brunette cradles him in his arm.

Quackity watched on, bemused as a triumphant Tommy stuck his middle fingers at Sapnap’s “dying” figure.

“Sapnap, my love, I will, I promise.” Karl says, pressing a kiss to Sapnap’s hairline as the younger finally “dies” 

When the dramatics are finished, Sapnap joins the others on the couch to tune in to the end of 50 First Dates and catch the beginning of Finding Nemo.

And then it was just Quackity and Karl vs Tommy and Fundy. 

The two teams stalked off to enjoy the grace period granted by Sapnap’s elimination, and Karl and Quackity gathered conspiratorially behind the kitchen counters to run strategies and skills.

They’re knee to knee as they stay down behind the cabinets, and Karl is acutely aware of their closeness, despite the current war.

The two of them are breathing heavily, exhausted from hours of running, dodging, and screaming, both sporting sweat stains and shiny skin.

Quackity has refused to take his beanie off, but Karl had ditched his hoodie somewhere around Adam Sandler making out with Drew Barrymore in the aquarium, and was now wearing just a loose button-up, the first couple undone for better airflow and style. Quackity on the other hand had ditched his athletic jacket and left it hanging over a chair in the kitchen, and was now simply wearing a black t-shirt. 

It suited him, Karl thought, even something as simple as a black tee.

“Ok, it’s 2v2, we got this, we need to target Tommy though.” Quackity says, drawing Karl’s attention back to the moment at hand. “If we can get him, we’re good to go, even if only one of us makes it.”

Karl nods.

“Ok, got it. Target Tommy.” He affirms, and Quackity nods.

It’s not long before they hear the guest door open, and the two brace themselves as Tommy and Fundy wheel into the kitchen, guns blazing.

“Quackity! Behind you!” Karl shouts as Fundy tries to dart behind the two and clear a sneaky shot.

“Karl, duck!” Quackity calls as Tommy fires, and as he does so, he notices Sapnap’s machine gun abandoned where he had “died”.

He spares a brief glance to Quackity who he realizes now is managing to fend off a crazed Fundy with just his tiny nerf gun. In a possibly crazy act, he dives down to grab the abandoned weapon, focuses on defense as Tommy recovers from Karl's quick movement and fires ruthlessly.

The pillow he’s managed to grab does it’s job as he grabs the nerf gun, and as he turns to toss the weapon to Quackity, notices Tommy’s attention had shifted to the transfer student.

He takes it in quickly, getting to his feet and abandoning the pillow to get a better grip on his gun and toss more accurately the machine gun to Quackity.

“QUACKITY!” He calls across the kitchen as he dives in front of the other to protect him from Tommy’s shots, simultaneously throwing the gun.

Quackity manages to grab the gun just in time, firing on Tommy and Fundy at the same time, both shots hitting their marks in an impossible move only allowed from the element of surprise Karl’s loud yell and quick thinking had provided.

Both opponents stop firing as they’re shot, and Quackity shouts an enthusiastic “YESSS” in triumph before realizing Karl’s not shouting it with him.

Karl watches his gaze dart around before landing on Karl, who, while protecting Quackity, had been tagged.

“KARL! No!” The younger calls, stopping to join Karl in the scene they were about to perform.

The movie had been paused in favor of watching the live entertainment, and Karl caught Sapnap’s fond gaze from the sofa.

Quackity kneels on the ground next to Karl, hoisting the brunettes upper body into his lap, and cradling him.

“Karl…” He says, the older stifling a laugh as he holds his hand over his abdomen, recovering back to a solemn expression quickly.

“I’m sorry Q… but…” Karl says, trailing his words for dramatic effect. “It was worth it… you did it! You won…”

Quackity lets out an exaggerated, choked sob.

“But at what cost? I lost you…” He improvs back, and Karl wastes no time to continue the scene. 

Tommy had recovered, and stood off to the side unimpressed as he watched the production.

“It’s ok… I died protecting you, and that’s what matters!” The brunette says, taking a shuddery breath. “Make sure you get Sap’s pen back… he would’ve wanted that…” 

Quackity nods, as Karl feigns going limp in his arms, the shorter finishing the scene just as dramatically as it had started.

“I’ll get that red pen back, Sapnap. For you, and for Karl!” He says with a wail.

There’s a beat of silence before Karl recovers, resting his weight on Quackity as he hoists his upper body back into a sitting position.

“And scene!” He says happily, slow claps coming from their live audience, Sapnap running up to pull Karl into a hug, and, surprisingly, Quackity too.

“You guys were amazing!” He says, pulling back from the hug, and regarding the two of them excitedly. Skeppy has also approached, and gets some high fives before returning to Bad and the rest of the couch group.

“Karl, when you jumped to take the bullet and-” Sapnap stumbles over his words, eyes shifting from Quackity to Karl excitedly. “And Quackity that final shot, holy shit dude, that was the most epic move I’ve ever seen in one of the battles, if I weren’t dating Karl, I’d kiss you!” He says, and Karl is too exhausted and happy to care, brushing it off as what he deemed it to be: a light-hearted joke.

“Hey, don’t hold back I’m sure Karl won’t mind sharing.” Quackity teases back with a wink, and this time, Karl does send a light punch at Quackity’s shoulder.

The younger is still cradling him as Phil opens the door and let’s a tired looking Technoblade in, who regards the scene briefly, and eventually meets Wilbur’s eyes from across the room.

“Did I miss somethin’ important?” He says, and it’s enough to send the entire apartment into a fit of laughter, save for a very confused Techno that Phil just pats on the back.

Karl thought he could get used to the warm arms around him and even warmer sounds of his friends laughter, now even better with the addition of Quackity’s, loud and clear atop the other’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Was the wait worth it?
> 
> Hopefully, haha.
> 
> Next week's update will be Sunday, as usual, and remember to leave your kudos and comments! I reply to all comments.
> 
> Thank you guys once again for the amazing support, and I hope y'all enjoyed.
> 
> -Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two coming next Sunday :0
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed chapter one, feel free to leave your kudos and comments, I'll reply to as many as I can :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading
> 
> -Cure


End file.
